You Give Me Fever
by m00npr1nc3
Summary: A sick Scarlet Spider and an overly caring Spiderman leads to a whole new outlook for all. Slight new love for Nova mentioned as well.
1. Chapter 1

It began like any other week at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, or at least so Scarlet thought. Walking beside the normally chatty Spider-man whom was unusually quiet today. Scarlet better now known as Ben to New York's favorite web slinging hero and his other friends. Even if he knew Scarlet had somehow come down with a cold it was odd for the hero to let the other not hear his non stop babbling. Little did Scarlet know his quiet friend was brewing over his current failure at having romance in his life yet again. Spider-man fluffed on his date due to a last minute mission, The Trapster was at his antics again which only held up the spider. Long story short Peter Parker received a break up text that was 3 messages long. There goes his love life or so he thinks.

While they continued their walk from the training room Spider-man kept smelling a weird but pleasant smell. Kind of like warm coconut cookies. He considered the smell coming from himself seeing as he hugged his Aunt May while in costume before leaving the house. But Aunt May doesn't own anything remotely smelling like this so he was no curious. And paid no mind to it. Until now it was unbearably alluring and made his mouth water. So he decided to speak up on it. "Wow the warm coconut cookie smell is making me hungry," he said with a laugh. Scarlet looked at him weirdly and nodded and replied "Right? What smell?" sniffling to show the point of him being sick. "Oh sorry I totally forgot you got sick Ben, are you feeling any better?" Spider-man says as he looked worriedly at his companion. "Throat still a little scratchy but no big deal" Scarlet expressed flatly. And before Peter could jump to a conclusion Scarlet shot him a look. Huffing Spider-man let it go for now.

Just at that moment they come to a corner and no one other than the main bickering partner and bigger pain in the ass, Nova bumps into them. "Hey Web for brains watch where you're going!" says the space hero. "Me?" says an incredulous spider "You ran into us walking pale." That started nothing but more bickering and insults thrown. Scarlet not feeling any of it yells at them for being idiots and goes to leave not feeling the extra frustration. Which leaves the other two heroes gaping like fish and feeling like the kids Scarlet had just called them out to be. Both sighed letting it go for now at least. "Sorry webhead I was just on my way to remind you about tonight's school dance." "Crap I knew it was something I was forgetting. Later Nova" was all he heard before rushing off to go help make sure the dance plans were going well. "Yeah oh okay" Nova said to an empty hallway. He was hoping to get in a word about a date for the dance but seems like The Ultimate Spider-dork had other plans.

Later that evening moments before the dance, the teen known as Sam Alexander while outside work was talking to Danny getting his thoughts on how to ask a guy to the dance for the first time. Danny was so easy to talk to Sam himself was shocked at the ease of the Kun Lun native taking his bisexuality. Though he had no idea himself how his space friend to do said task of asking out another male he still offered a listening ear and the advice to just say it to whomever had his eye and go from there. Sam fidgeted more before complaining about the non help until Danny gave him. Danny then offered to be a test to help build Sam's courage.

Meanwhile, Spider-man was busy making sure everything was perfect, even if he didn't have a date for tonight. Once, he himself saw no flaw in the over all look of things Spider-man left the rest up to his long time friends Mary Jane Watson and brother from another mother Harry Osborn. The two laughed and flirted as they sent their friend Peter/Spider-man to go rest a bit before all the merriment. He had been working so hard to keep them all safe even after the Amazing heroics before the S.H.I.E.L.D. graduation ceremony. He was in no way going to dispute or try to argue down a focused Mary Jane Watson he'd been learned there is no changing her mind once it's made up. With that our hero went to unwind a bit and use the S.H.I.E.L.D. luxury spa center. After a good shower scrubbing out all the kinks and knots earned throughout the day he decided to hit the sauna and relax a bit dozing off.

When he woke he saw it was 2 hours until the party started. Being the sure fire heartbreaker he thought in his mind he was he had to go insure he was ready to be fashionably late and steal the show at the same time. So off to his room our wall crawling hero went to prepare for tonight. And as for Scarlet spider he was still not feeling all that much better he was planning to skip the dance. He wasn't all that sociable even if most of his talking happened in his circle of fellow spider powered heroes. He decided he was in no mood or health to be out living it up so he just laid back down and continued his sleeping.

Three Hours Later

The party was in full bloom the heroes all enjoying themselves, even White Tiger had let her wild side out and was dancing like there was no tomorrow. Then again it could be her competitive spirit showing up when Kid Arachnid challenged her to a dance off, saying 'He felt she had no rhythm despite her cat like powers.' He learned the hard way she did in this silly dance off that she was unfortunately was beating him in. Peter stood by watching with party in full swing waiting to make his glamorous entrance. After watching Ava embarrass Miles he made his entrance. All eyes were on him as he made his way to the stage from the ceiling with a strut that would have made Billionaire Tony Stark proud. Jumping down onto the stage Peter greeted everyone and wished them a fantastic evening before he went to about his business to mingle amongst his colleagues. After two hours of wild dancing, drinks, and laughter Peter noticed something was up. Two things were off to our wall crawler. First being seeing Amadeus Cho and Sam Alexander slow dancing and yes kissing also. He couldn't believe his eyes a strange couple indeed but hey if it worked he would be happy for buckethead and his new love interest. Second thing he noticed off was the lack of presence thereof from the snarky quick witted attitude slinging Scarlet Spider wasn't in attendance of the festivities with everyone else even though he reclusive by nature. Being the concerned protective friend he was Peter decided to grab 2 drinks and a few snacks on a tray and go to check on his friend. And off he went…...


	2. Chapter 2

Off down the hall Peter went in search or his friend. He first thought to checkout places outside the dorms that normally where Ben's hiding places, but with not luck. So with that he headed towards the dorms in hopes he'd find him there. Coincidentally Scarlet had let the dorms in search of some medicine to help get himself to feeling better. His fever was raging and the headache was like a jackhammer going off in his head. He couldn't walk as effectively due to the spinning in his head so he tried propping himself against the wall and walking. Only getting half way down the corridor before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Which he currently lay in when Parker found him in a daze on the floor. He quickly used his web shooters to make a small bridge to hold the tray least he get Fury's wrath for making a mess in the halls. And ran to Scarlet's side. Overreacting as per usual he went into hysterics "Ben!... Speak to me buddy are you okay!" he yelled screamed. Only causing more pain to Scarlet. "Must you be so LOUD!" he grumbled in reply. Only to receive a sheepish sorry before Peter went to fussing over him like a mother. He explained what had happened through pained grunts only to look up into overly worried blue eyes. And getting a super dirty idea as his own blue eyes dropped down from the eyes of his friend to the plump slightly chapped lips of one Peter Parker. Having lost focus to the lips calling his very name he didn't notice Peter move in closer due to his non replies at being called on. Only when Parker was close enough for Scarlet to feel his breath did break his dazed state to ask what was Spiderman doing. "You zoned out on me and I was worried" with a shrug was his only reply.

Peter helped Ben to his feet supporting his weight as he carried him back to the dorms and laying him in his bunk. "Wait here" He said as he quickly left to come back with the tray he took to bring his friend a drink and snacks. They sat and ate in an awkward silence that had Spiderman fidgeting in Scarlet's stare. After eating what he could without further adding to his headache Scarlet starred harder in hopes to get the other wall crawler to proceed with the talking he'd been holding himself back from doing. Only to receive another sheepish grin from our dopey hero. Rolling his eyes he was ready for Parker to go with his weird behavior. "Alright if you're done being mother goose you can go back to the party with the other **punks** if you aren't going to talk." With a shocked look on his face Peter just smiles softly and goes in to talk mode. "Yeah but all my friends aren't there, besides I came to hang out with you." With that statement Ben could almost blush or so he thought, his face heating up slightly at the given reply. "Oh no did your fever go up?" ,Peter asked unknowing he's the cause of the blush forming on Ben's face only to receive a scowl and told to get out and go party. Scarlet went on telling Spiderman to get out and go have fun with the other not letting him get in a word every time he tried to talk thinking it was him mother goosing again. Only to have his words forcibly cut off by the lips of Peter Parker. Blushing hard and backing away quickly Scarlet sat there confused.

"Now that I can get a word in.." ,Peter started " I was saying I just want to be with you tonight things went bad and I know spending time with you always makes me feel better no party can do for me what you do." he finished while taking Ben's hand in his eyes full of hope that rejection wouldn't be what Ben gave him. Peter quietly waited for the first time in probably all his life as a teen for a reply. Scarlet sat there pondering over the brief kiss and the expectant gaze he was under. Finally forming his thoughts into words all he could say was "Are you sure about this?" Not wanting to get hurt or hurt the other anymore than he had with his betrayal for Dr. Octopus. Without hesitation, "More than anything since you came back into my life" was all Peter said before Ben had latched his lips back with Parker's own. What started as sloppy and unorganized slowly turned into heated loving butterfly kisses that neither could get enough of. The party buzzed on without Spiderman who currently didn't care for anything other than locking lips with Scarlet Spider. Teeth clicked together hands roamed over each others body as Peter climbed into Ben's bunk with him. Groping, grinding, and fondling each other somehow Scarlet had flung off Peter's suits coat and worked open shirt. All the while unaware of the one Samuel Alexander searching for Peter Parker after his hopes of gaining the Ultimate Spider Dork's attention crashed.

Back in the dorms both participants rushing to get undressed in a hormonal daze and messy kisses. After what seemed like an eternity to the spider hero pair they were both suitless and down to their underwear. Ben in his form fitting black briefs and Peter in some ordinary plaid blue boxers. Peter's jaw hit the floor when he caught a glimpse of a almost nude Ben. Yes he knew Scarlet had to have a decent physique do to his power's and daily workouts as a hero as well training courses. But to see him now clad in nothing but the black briefs hugging his form and showing off an impressive bulge and the kiwi sized balls that belonged to the guy he was ogling. Our hero's breath caught in his throat briefly as he took in the sensual enthralling sight before him. "Are you just gonna stare all night, or did you plan to pick up your jaw and get down to business," Ben said teasing the other hero. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, as Ben walked over to him, took him by the hand, and pulled him towards the bed. He lay down on his back pulling a very aroused Spiderman on top of him if the fully erect cock in his shorts was anything to go by. "I'm a little nervous," Peter said as Ben placed his hands on Parker's waist grinding their erections together. "Do you want to stop?" the other asked receiving a head shake as a no. "Do you trust me?" Ben asked as he slowly traced his hands up Peter's back.

"Yes" was the given reply though it came out as a shy whisper.

With that said the kissing continued as Ben rolled his hips up into Peter's which he unhesitantly answered rolling his back against Ben. The two continued rutting and kissing building up to sex unaware that not to far down the hall was Nova frustratedly searching for one Spiderman to confess his affections to. His footsteps bring him closer and closer with each passing second completely ignorant to what he is about to walk into. Neither parties knowing of the other and not sensing any impending danger no spider sense was going off. Sam's feet getting closer to the dorm door. Ben's hands sliding into Peter's boxers bring him closer to the one he adored. Not knowing that both their (Ben and Sam's) goals were about to collide. Squeezing the firm globes of Peter's ass as he slipped one is his cold fingers inside him. Neither of them noticed the unlocked door sliding open and the pair of eyes staring at them both in horror until it was too late.


End file.
